Trust
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: He trusted that she would make him the coolest Death Scythe in history. What broke him, was the fact she didn't trust him back. SoMa week prompt #2.


**Trust**

**Gonna go straight into it again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

The most difficult thing to gain from another human being.

A common issue.

A common insecurity.

The one wall that everyone had up.

In a world full of hatred and judgement, why would you even think of it?

Why would you trust someone?

For one to gain another's trust was a difficult task indeed.

Especially for the scythe known as Soul Eater when he had partnered up with the one and only male hating bookworm, Maka Albarn.

The task in front of him was not one that would be easy.

He trusted her.

He trusted that she would make him into the coolest Death Scythe in history, because she had promised him that.

She pinky-swore, as uncool as it sounded.

What happened was uncalled for.

To have one compliment an insecurity of his, to have his cold heart pulled, his emotionless face to turn into a surprised look, for him not to be invisible or looked down on.

For someone to like the real him.

He trusted her.

What broke him, was the fact she didn't trust him back.

Though, he knew of all her father issues. He understood.

But when was she going to see that no one else mattered but her?

* * *

She was an idiot.

She shouldn't feel this way.

She knew this would happen.

Then why did it still hurt?

A few tears escaped her eyes as she saw him, she turned only to crash into someone's chest.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" He held a firm grip on her wrists.

"Nothing." She replied monotonously.

"Maka." He let one of her wrists slip away and wiped a stray tear. "You're crying."

She pulled away. "I'm not crying, let's just get home. Idiot."

Those walls. Built because of her father.

She was so careful, she hardly ever let an expression other than anger and happiness flit her face.

Though she'd probably deny it, her heart was made of glass. So fragile, a simple mistake could destroy it forever.

How hard it would be to put those pieces back together.

Too bad she didn't know it had already been broken.

* * *

She had been in her bedroom for nearly 5 hours.

That father of hers ruined everything. To think millions of weapons around the world admire him.

He had too, thinking the man was a legend. That first day meeting sure disappointed him, although he did see a bit of what he was capable of.

That first day meeting was a cruel day to remember. It was the first time he had saw how harsh Maka was to her so-called father. Or, biological father. She had deemed that she had no father, that Spirit was not related to her in no way.

He had remembered how the strong death scythe seemed to have his heart-break. His eyes had cried out sadness, yet he shed no tears. His opened his mouth, no sound emitting from him.

Before Soul knew it, he was being dragged back to class.

A cruel day indeed. Now when Maka runs into her father, he cries. It was more comical than that first day. Like he didn't want to be embarrassed like that again.

"Hey Maka, dinner's ready!"

Soul placed the plates of fettuccine alfredo onto the table. Her favorite. Yes, her favorite. Not his.

He liked pasta, but not as much as Maka did. The girl was absolutely in love with it.

She loved pasta almost as much as he loved her. Almost.

Speaking of her, why the hell isn't she out yet.

"Maka!" Soul called out again.

Still no answer.

Grumbling, he walked to her room. "Oi, Maka." He knocked on the door. "I've called you, dinner's ready."

Silence.

_'Are you fucking kidding me?'_

With a growl, he opened the door. "What the fuck is..." He looked over to her bed to see his meister sleeping. "Shinigami Maka, talk about bad timing." He walked over and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I know you've had a hard time recently. So, stop locking yourself up in your room. We're partners, remember? You can tell me anything. We promised each other." He patted her head. "Trust me and I'll trust you."

Maka murmured his name, eyes opening sleepily. "What are you doing in my room? Get out idiot." She said with a slur.

Her weapon smiled slightly, dropping his hand from her head. "Just waking you up for dinner loser."

"I hate you." She sat up, running her fingers through her hair.

He stood up and walked out the door. "Hate you too." He called out.

Maka gave a warm smile. Although it seemed as if she kept to herself, she knew that she finally had someone to trust.

* * *

**Another lame insertion for SoMa week.**

**Review if you like.**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
